


frozen in motion

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: Atsumu years for more from you- you, who seem perpetually obtuse about his feelings.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	frozen in motion

“We can stop,” you suggest, noticing the almost lethargy in Atsumu’s movements.

“No, no,” he insists, “I can keep going. Just a little tired.”

You look like you want to protest, but with a roll of his hips, Atsumu’s cock is fully sheathed inside your warm pussy. You took him in with ease, due to two orgasms he drew from you earlier, sitting headily on his tongue. Atsumu groans, savouring the delicious squeeze of your cunt around his cock.

“Move,” you command; he dances to your tune.

His hips make languid strokes, sliding himself in and out of your warm cunt, thick fingers spreading your pussy lips, thumbing your clit with slow circles. He savours it, the drag of your walls around his cock, making sure you get to experience every ridge, every vein of his dick.

“Feels good,” you keen, wrapping your legs around his middle, heels digging into the firm flesh of his ass, pushing him in deeper. Your arm lies over your eyes, lips parted as moans spill from your lips like a sweet song. 

Atsumu leans forward, about to capture your lips, to steal your moans for himself, greedily taking whatever part of you that you’d give, as little as is up on the plate. Because Atsumu may have your body, but he’ll _never_ have your heart. 

“Don’t kiss me, Tsumu,” you scrunch your nose, pushing his face away, “It’ll make things weird.”

Like things aren’t weird enough with him being balls deep in his best friend. 

But he deflects your rejection like a mere graze, though he knows it feels like a stab to his chest. 

His balls tighten, his movements become sloppy. You move your hips in tandem with his, chasing your own release. You’ve knocked his hand away, massaging your clit the way you prefer, head thrown to the side as you come. His cock twitches as it spills inside the condom, he comes with a groan of your name. 

When you’ve caught your breath, you move off of him, pick your clothes off the floor and dress. 

“Tsumu, do you mind leaving after you shower? I’ve got someone coming over for dinner, and we might be watching a movie too.” 

“Sure,” he mumbles dejectedly, heading quickly to your tiny bathroom, praying you don’t notice the tightness of his voice and the redness of his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr plug: @1tooru for my sfw and @tetsurogf for ns/fw


End file.
